Question: $4.685 \times 10^{9} = {?}$
Answer: $4.685 \times 10^{9} = 4.685 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $4.685 \times 1{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 4{,}685{,}000{,}000$